Welcome Home
by FanGirl9890
Summary: This is taken place after Season 3, where Ian leaves for the army. He finishes his minimum four years and continues on for another two. He meets another guy named Max and falls in love with him. He takes him home to meet the family. Mickey divorced Stevlana and see's his son every once in a while. Ian and Mickey haven't spoken in years, and Mickey plans on winning Gallagher back.
1. Chapter One

Mickey's POV.

He can hear them talking in the kitchen. Mickey opens up his eyes slowly and looks over at the clock. It was nearly 9:00 in the morning and he doesn't have to be at work for another two hours. Why were they up so damn early?

Mickey moved in with Lip and Mandy after they got engaged so he didn't have to live with Terry and his abuse any longer. Mandy and Lip being the only ones who know about Mickey's true identity. Or sexual identity he should say.

"What time does his flight arrive?" Mandy whispers to Lip.

"Around two I think. We are gonna go meet up with Fiona and Mike around noon and head over to the airport afterwards. Maybe get some lunch." Lip explained, and Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Does Mickey know?"

The Thug knew then who they were talking about. Gallagher. He hadn't talked to him for almost three years. After the redhead left for the army, they stayed in touch once in a while, but it got too hard for Mickey knowing that one day the stupid fuckhead could be dead, so decided for his own sake to break any communication he had left with him. "No. Don't think so. Every time I talk to Ian I pretend I'm talking to Terry so Mickey stops listening." That bitch, Mickey thought to himself as he hoisted himself up from the bed. He sat on the edge listening closer to them talk.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Lip asked.

"No idea. He obviously won't take it too well knowing that Ian's engaged to someone else. Pretty sure Ian's the only person Mickey will ever to close to…in that way. You know?" Mandy was making breakfast; the apartment was starting to smell like bacon. "Who is this guy anyway? The guy Ian's marrying? Do we trust him?"

"Apparently he met him at a bar one night when they were on a break. They got to talking…exchanged numbers. Been together for almost two years now. Ian really loves him I think."

Those words sunk in, and made Mickey's heart feel like it dropped to his stomach. Love. Ian loves someone who isn't Mickey. He then decided he couldn't hear any of this shit no longer. He stood up and made some noise so the couple knew he was awake and would stop talking about it.

"The fuck you two doing up so early?" Mickey said yawning, walking out of his bedroom.

"Making breakfast!" Mandy grinned at him, almost too pleasantly.

"Don't want any. Got shit to do today." Mickey headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Ians POV. **

"Do you think they're going to like me?" Max asks, holding onto Ian's hand tighter, which makes Ian grin from ear to ear. They are on the plane ride home, holding hands the entire time. He nods at his fiancé, and leans over to kiss his cheek.

"They are going to love you. I promise."

"Okay, what are the names again? Fiona is the eldest….who is engaged to Mike. Then there is Lip who is your older brother and he's engaged to your best friend Mandy."

Ian nods his head.

"Debbie, Carl and Liam are your younger siblings and they are all still in school….And Monica is your mom, but we don't see her, and Frank is the alcoholic narcissist who almost died but got a liver transplant and now is married to Sheila."

Ian claps his hands and leans over to give Max another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Good job. You will do fine. They are going to love you and everything is going to be perfect. There is just…one thing I didn't tell you about that I probably should." Ian licks his lips nervously and Max raises an eyebrow. "My ex…well sort of. His name is Mickey….Mandy's older brother."

"Okay…go on." Max said looking at the redhead with interest.

"Long story short…Mickey is deep…deep in the closet…and we were fuck buddies I guess. And we fell in love, but he never admitted his feeling for me because his dad is a homophobic prick who made this Russian mouth whore rape Mickey in front of me. Then he knocked her up and ended up marrying the skank and that made me runaway to the army."

Max raises an eyebrow, and looks at Ian like he had seen a ghost.

"But we're over. Like way way over. We haven't talked in years. Promise. I just thought you should know because he's most likely going to be around some time or another."

Max laughs and nods. "Alright, I believe you. Thanks for telling me…I guess."

After a few more hours of sleeping, watching movies and chatting, the plane finally starts descending into Chicago. Ian got butterflies in his stomach. He hadn't been home for six years and he didn't know what to expect. Sure he had talked to everyone through skype and the phone, but it's going to be different. He could feel it.

They exited the plane, still holding onto each others hand, and made their way to the gate to collect their luggage. They followed the signs that led towards the exit, rolling their suitcases behind them and through the automatic sliding doors, he can see his family holding up "WELCOME HOME IAN!" signs.

A big smile forms on his face. Fiona, Lip, Mandy, Mike, Carl, Debbie and Liam were all there with even bigger smiles on their faces, running towards the red head. Carl jumps into Ian's arms when he drops his bag to catch him. Debbie is not too far behind him hugging him from behind and Liam has one of his legs.

"Jesus!" Ian laughs, trying to hug all of his younger siblings at once. And when they finally let go of him, Lip was next, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Fuckin' missed ya." Lip muttered into his ears and behind him stood his best friend.

"Come here." Ian opened up one of his arms and she came into join the hug as well.

"You're a prick. Don't leave us again." Mandy laughs into his neck and gives him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I missed you too, Mandy. And Lip. I missed all of you." Ian lets go of the two and grins at his sister who is holding Mike's hand.

"Welcome home, Ian." Mike said. Although the ginger only met him once before, the guy still felt like family too him.

Max stood behind everyone, letting the hugs die down before he walks back up to Ian, nudging his arm lightly. Ian throws one of his arms around the taller boy (surprisingly) grinning. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Max." Everyone grins at him, Debbie running up to hug him as well so he didn't feel left out, and they all introduced themselves.

After a few more minutes of catching up quickly, they decided they would all meet back at the Gallagher house for lunch. Max and Ian would taxi home since there was no room left in the car.


	3. Chapter Three

Mickey's POV.

There was no way in hell he was going to work that day. There was one thing on his mind that he couldn't shake off. Ian Gallagher was coming home. Ian Gallagher was in love with someone else. Ian Gallagher.

He took a long shower that morning. Standing under the warm water for most of the time, instead of doing actual washing. Mickey got dressed and found himself putting on some of his nicer clothes, even tucking his shirt in. He felt sick to his stomach because he knew what he was going to do, even if he wasn't admitting it to himself yet. He was going to go to the airport. He was going to win Ian back. Ian was his. Nobody else's and Firecrotch needed to know that obviously.

He took the bus down to the airport and waited by the terminals. He didn't want anyone to see him. Especially Mandy and Lip. God knows what they would do if they saw him. They would say he was trying to ruin Ian's happiness, again. That Mickey had his chance six years ago and it's too late. No, it wasn't too late. When it came to Ian and Mickey, it was never too late.

He sat on a bench, playing with a cigarette in between his fingers nervously. He hadn't planned out what he was going to say to the redhead. Maybe he just needed to see him to get the feeling out of his stomach. Maybe after seeing him with another guy he could finally move on. Since he got a divorce with Lana, he hadn't been with anybody else. Ian was the only guy for him.

The plane had arrived and floods of people starting coming through the doors, and he could see the Gallagher clan from a distance. The Thug had distanced himself pretty far, and hid behind some plants so he wasn't being too obvious. They even had the stupid fucking signs.

"Who ya waitin' for?" A chick behind Mickey asked. He quickly turned around and looked at the girl.

"What?"

"You're waitin' for someone aren't ya?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're not just hangin' around some airport all day for nothin' are ya?"

Mickey shook his head. "Uh, a friend."

"Nice, my brother is comin' home today. His plane just landed."

Mickey wasn't good at small talk.

"How long has your friend been away for?"

"Six years." Mickey turned back around and the flood of people had disappeared. He quickly looked around and saw the Gallagher clan running towards the Red Head, followed by a taller darker haired boy behind him. Shit.

Mickey's stomach was on the ground, and he dropped the cigarette that was in his hand. Ian looked good. He must have gotten taller over the years because he was a giant. His muscles were toned and his hair had grown out quite a bit. His breath hitched a bit, and he nibbled on his lip a bit. A nervous habit.

"That him?" The girl asked Mickey, obviously caught on.

"Yea. That's him."

"Why don't you go over there then? Join his welcome party?" she chuckled a bit.

Mickey only shrugged his shoulders and made his way in the opposite direction, out the doors to the airport. He leans up a wall and lit his cigarette, inhaling it as much as he could. "Fuck." He mutters under his breath, the smoke escaping his lips and he rubs his eyes, trying not to cry. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"….Mickey?" he heard a voice not too far away from him. He quickly looked up to see a Red Head standing in front of him.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter Four

Ian's POV.

Ian walks out of the airport, and Max goes to retrieve a taxi. He looks around; taking in every bit of memory he has of the old city he used to live in, when he hears a familiar voice. He turns to see Mickey standing against the wall, cigarette in hand, covering his face. He looks the same. It scared Ian.

Tattoo's still covered his knuckles. Hair was still a matted mess, but he cleaned up quite nicely. Shirt was tucked in, not wrinkly and he looked like he actually showered. Mandy and Lip must have told him that he was coming home today.

There was something different about Mickey, Ian noticed. He looked exhausted…or unhappy. His eyes didn't glow the way they used too, and the frown on his face made him look more depressed. Ian always thought that the Thug had one default mood setting: Angry.

He walks over to him carefully, trying not to scare him. "….Mickey?"

The Thug's head quickly shot up and stared at him with wide eyes. Obviously not planning on actually seeing him today. Mickey quickly swallowed and exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"Shit, hey." Mickey straightened up and forced a grin on his face, trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. Ian's eyebrows furrowed together, knowing that the Thug wasn't okay.

"Hey…you alright?"

Mickey nodded quickly, and found himself pulling the Red Head into a quick hug. "Yeah man, welcome home. Long time no see." He grins at him. Ian tensed up, but hugged him back. He didn't expect to get such a warm welcome from the Thug. He honestly thought the first time seeing him again would have been brutal. Fighting and crying and possible make up sex. But he would never had admitted that outloud.

"Oh, yeah thanks. Nice to see you." He stepped back a bit, scratching his cheek. He looks around and sees Max signalling him to the taxi. "Look, I got to run. We'll ….we'll catch up or something, later. Text me or…not. Uh- I'll talk to you later. It's real nice to see you again, Mick. You look good."

In all honesty, the Red Head wished he could stay longer with the Thug. Go for coffee, or a beer with him and catch up. Find out what he's been up to the past six years and introduce him to Max, even though he knows that the two of them wouldn't get along. It took a special skill to get on Mickey's good side. A skill Ian knew all too well.

"Who was that?" Max asked, getting into the cab, sliding down a seat so Ian can get in next to him. He throws an arm around Ian possessively.

"That…that would be Mickey Milkovich."


	5. Chapter Five

The Next Morning.

Ian woke up earlier than normal. He was cuddled in closely to Max's body, and gave the boy a quick kiss on his neck before he got up to go for a run. He checked his phone, hoping that maybe Mickey might have texted him, but no such luck. The Ginger put on his running shoes and was out the door by 7 am for an early morning summer run.

And maybe it was on purpose, running past the old Milkovich house to see if it still looked the same as it did when he left that front door six years ago, but he got the same chills he felt whenever he thought about that haunted place.

He ran past the Kash and Grab, popping his head through the window, getting flashbacks from when he used to work there, and couldn't help but grin. All the times he use to fuck Kash and Mickey in that freezer. The time Kash shot Mickey, or the time Frank caught Mickey and Ian. There were a lot of memories in that stupid run down store.

He knew exactly where Mickey was living. With Mandy and Lip, a couple blocks down from where he was. It wouldn't hurt to stop by and see his old friends and brother. He convinced himself all the way to their front door that it was simply to see how they were doing. It had nothing to do out of curiosity he had for the Thug and absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to know if he was seeing anybody or not.

It was still early in the morning, but didn't care if he was waking them up. He was away for six years, for Christ sake. He was excited to see them again. He knocks on their door a couple times, leaning up against the door frame, waiting for someone to answer.

After a couple minutes of waiting, and a few more knocks on the door, Mandy finally came stumbling to the door, swinging it open, her eyes barley open and hardly any clothes on.

"The fuck you doing Ian? It's 8 in the morning for Christ sake." She runs a hand through her messy long and tangled hair, before she steps aside to let Ian inside their apartment.

"I was out for a run, and decided I wanted to see where you live." Ian walks inside the place, looking around a bit.

"You couldn't have done that in, I don't know, three hours? Jesus." Mandy rubbed her eyes open, and wraps her arms around the army boy. She sure didn't lose her charm.

"In the army we had to be up by 5 am. Waking up early is kind of a habit now." He admitted. "I'll make some coffee, go wake up Lip."

Ian was making himself at home, and walks towards the kitchen, but Mandy followed him instead of waking up Lip. She hops up on the kitchen counter, cocking her head to the side.

"You don't want me to go wake up Mick?" She raised an eyebrow. "because this has nothing to do with you wanting to see him?" The tone in her voice was all too familiar to Ian. Mandy always knew what was going on, even if you didn't say anything to her.

"I came here to see you and Lip, and if Mickey happened to be around, then yes I'd be here to see him too." Ian started brewing the coffee.

"Uh huh." Mandy hops off the counter and heads in the direction of her bedroom, he assumed.

Ian continued on making the coffee, looking through a few cupboards to find some mugs to pour the coffee into. He didn't hear Mickey come out of his bedroom.

"You sure you didn't come to see me, Gallagher?"

Mickey was wearing only his boxers, and his hair was a mess. He had that same tired look on his face, when he saw him the other day. Ian stopped what he was doing and grinned up at the Thug.

"I'm sure."

"Bullshit." Mickey made his way over to the kitchen counter, and sat on a bar stool. He rests his elbows on the counter and his chin on his knuckles. He watches Ian, who starts pouring the coffee. The ginger slides one of the mugs in Mickey's direction and the dark haired boy thanked him.

"Where's the boyfriend?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"Fiancé" Ian corrected him. "And he's in bed probably." Ian shrugged, pouring milk into his own cup.

"Don't you think he'd be mad knowing you're over here?"

"I don't think Max would get upset with me seeing my brother and best friend." He cocks an eyebrow. "Besides, he isn't a jealous person. He trusts me."

"Right, Mr. Perfect, yea?" The Thug shook his head, but Ian leans forward on the counter, so he was face to face with Mickey, and when he did that, Mickey shifted back a bit, not expecting the close contact with Ian.

"How're ya Mick?"

"Fine."

"Liar." They were looking in each other's eye, and made no other movement.

"Ya? Cause you know so much about me, right? It's not like you left me- " he stops himself and clears his throat. "You left for six years. What did you expect?"

"I left because of you. And you're the one who stopped talking to me after all those years. We coulda been-."

Mickey waits for Ian to finish his sentence, but the Red Head just shakes his head, breaking eye contact. He had been home for a day, and he was already arguing with Mickey. He sips his coffee and closes his eyes.

"Well, go on, Gallagher. We coulda been what?" He pushed Ian.

"Friends, Mick. We coulda still been friends."

"And we're not now?" Mickey raises his eyebrow so far into his hairline.

"No. We're nothing right now."

Mickey stood up from the stool and shook his head at Ian. He grips his hand so tight around the mug, he could have broken it. He nibbles on his lip nervously. "Fuck you, Gallagher." He turns and walks back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't the first time Ian had witnessed a tantrum from the Thug.

Mandy came walking out of her bedroom, arms crossed over her chest. She had put some clothes on and tied her hair into a messy bun. "That was harsh, don't you think?"

Ian just shrugged, pushing forward her coffee mug and sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey's POV.

Who did this kid think he was? Mickey huffs and shuts the door behind him. He hits on his bed, looking down at the floor and his hands on the back of his neck, pulling the dark hair. He was so frustrated. He knew that he lost his chance with Ian years ago, but that didn't make him want the Ginger any less.

Mickey sat here in self-pity for almost ten minutes when he decided that he was going to prove to Ian Gallagher that Max is wrong for him. He was going to prove that Mickey is the only guy out there for him, and he would do whatever it takes to win the stupid Ginger back.

There was a knock on his door and Mickey looked up. "Come in." he secretly hoped it was Ian admitting his dying love for the Thug, but it was the other Gallagher brother. "I'm kind of busy right now…" Mickey said to Lip who walks into the room anyway, closing the door behind him. He stayed near the door though, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fuckin' crying here? Relax man, I'm fine." Mickey huffs and stands up, walking towards his closet to pick out the days clothes.

"I know you look fine…but….listen Mick, Ian tells me everything. I know everything that went down between the two of you. So can you fuckin stop the bullshit here, and be straight with me-I mean, fuck." Lip stopped himself and his face turned red when Mickey raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Fuck I didn't mean it like that. I meant…be real…be real with me."

"I know what you fuckin' meant, asshole." Mickey threw a pair of jeans on over his boxers. "And it's none of your business what 'went down' between Gallagher and me so you can fuck off now."

Lip studied the Thug before shaking his head. "Ian was right." Lip started walking towards the door again, but that caught Mickey's attention.

"Firecrotch was right about what exactly?"

"You."

"What about me?" He was really interested now. Mickey wanted to know what Ian really thought about him and what he said to his brother.

"That you're a pussy."

No, fuck Mickey wasn't going to be called a pussy by a Gallagher. The Thug paced towards Lip, pressing a hand up to his throat and pushing him against the wall, holding his hard firm against his neck. "Listen to me you stupid fucking boy. You think you may know shit but you know fuckin' nothing. So keep your damn mouth shut before I rip your fuckin' vocal cords out to make you shut up." Mickey stood there for a couple more seconds, eyes connected to Lips before dragging his burnt nails along his neck and stepping back.

Lip pushed the male off him, breathing heavily from being choked. "All Ian wanted back then was to be with you. Jesus Christ, he was head over fuckin' heals for you, who knows why, and now you see that Ian is as best as you are ever going to get to being in any sort of functional relationship? I feel sorry for you man. Leave my brother alone. He deserves to be happy."

And with that, Lip glided his tongue along his lip and made his exit out of the Thug's room, leaving Mickey standing there, teeth nibbling on his worn down lips, tears stinging his eyes. He knew in his gut that Lip was right. Lip was always right.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ian's POV.

After Mickey had disappeared into his room, he knew the Thug wouldn't be out until he left. So he caught up with Mandy and Lip for a while, not bothering to ask about Mickey to Lip, having coffee and ate some eggs that Mandy had cooked up. After about an hour, Ian decided he would head back home to Max and the rest of his family.

"Where were ya?" Max got up from the couch when Ian walked through the front door. The taller man wrapped his arms around Ian and gave him a kiss, and Ian kissed him back.

"Went to see Lip and Mandy." Ian said looking past and noticed that nobody was around. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh Carl said something about robbing a bank with some girl named Bonnie? Debbie had these heels on and asked Carl to drop her off at Holly's and Fiona took Liam to daycare and Mike is at work." He nodded with a proud smile on his face for remembering everybody's name.

Ian couldn't help but smile and giving Max another kiss. "Good job, babe." He laughs and starts to head towards the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and takes out the orange juice.

"Was Mickey there?" Max leans his hip against the counter, trying to look uninterested in the subject, but Ian knew better.

He takes a swig of the juice from the carton and nods. "Uh huh."

"Did you talk to him?"

"For like two minutes."

"I'd like to meet him." Max nods at Ian.

"No, no you don't." Ian laughs and puts the juice away.

"No, I do. I want to meet the guy who is stupid enough to let you go."

Ian rolls his eyes with a smile on his face, walking over to Max, pulling his body to his. "We were kids when we were involved or whatever. Meant nothing." The truth was, Ian spent years convincing himself that what Mickey and him had was nothing. A mistake and now he was starting to believe it.

"You must have made a big impact on the kid." He chuckles.

"Hmm, well you've been my cock, I leave an impact on everyone." A smirk falls on Ian's lips and wiggles his eyebrows slightly, making Max laugh loudly.

Before they were about to kiss, Frank came stumbling through the back door, with a bottle of beer in his hands. His expression changed when he saw the Redhead.

"My boy!" Frank yells excitedly, fumbling towards the two boys. Ian sighs loudly, and catches Frank in his arms to hold the man up from falling on the floor. "My boy! You are home! I'm so proud of you for going into the Navy. You know most guys are pussies and couldn't do that. But not my son! Not Lip Gallagher! No way!"

Ian rolls his eyes at his drunken father and sets him down at the kitchen table. "Frank, I'm Ian, and I was in the army. I thought you were dead or something? Last I heard you were dying of liver failure or something."

"Not even that can keep a Gallagher from kickin! Beat that right in the ass. Got myself a new liver."

"And I can see that you are taking real good care of it, Frank." Ian motions towards the beer in the man's hand and Frank gleams with excitement.

"Hey, Ellen DeGeneres, make yourself useful and get me another drink!" Frank says to Max who looked more than appalled.

"Excuse me?"

Ian quickly walked over to the fridge and got another beer, slamming the cap against the counter to open the bottle. He handed the beer to Frank. "This is Max. My Fiancé. Max, this is Frank. My dad I guess." He shrugs at the introduction.

"Wait, Lip! I thought you were bangin' the kid in the neighbourhood down the road. Uh- Milkovich. Mandy? Fuck, Mickey! You were bangin' Mickey weren't you?"

"Frank, that was years ago."

"Ah, it's good you are expanding your horizons. I always told your mother not to get angry whenever she saw me hittin' up another gal from the neighbourhood. Us Gallagher's need to experience new flesh. Nice to meet you Mary." He nods towards Max who just clenches his fist in anger.

"Com'on Frank…lets go to bed."

Ian helps Frank up and starts walking up the stairs and looks back at Max, mouthing "Sorry" with an apologetic look on his face.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Mickey's POV.**

"I heard he has family in Canada or some shit." Mandy said hopping onto Mickey's bed. He was in the middle of playing a video game on his Xbox when his sister interrupted him. He didn't look up at her.

"What? Who?"

"Max"

"Max? Fuck? Who the hell is Max?" Mickey's tongue made its way to the edge of his mouth as he concentrated on killing the people on his screen.

"Ian's Max. His fiancé…boyfriend or whatever is he." Mandy said getting closer to his brother. She sat next to him, grabbing the controller from his hand and paused the game.

"The fuck, bitch! I was almost finished that level! I've been stuck on it for days." Mickey tried to grab the controller from her, but she held it high in the air and he eventually gave up. "…thought his name was Mark or some shit faggy like that."

Mandy shook her head and put the game controller on the bed. "It's Max. He's apparently working at a Law firm in LA and has a shit ton of family in Canada." Mandy said as she studied Mickey's face. "You okay?"

"Law firm." Mickey huffs under his breath. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? Shit, I'm great." His voice is detached and Mandy wasn't buying the bullshit.

"Sorry that shit sucks, Mick." Mickey only shrugs.

"Yeah, well can't do anything about that now, can I? Max the fuckin' great is here and Ian is head over fuckin' heels for this douche bag so nothing I can do. It's up to Firecrotch now."

"Fuck you Mickey. I'm only not saying anything to Ian because he's my best friend, but you are….you're his Mickey for Christ sake. Get your man back. Stop being such a fuckin' pussy and do something for once." She hits his arm and presses her forehead against his. "He made you happy once in your life. I want that back for you, okay asswipe?" She kisses his forehead before crawling out of his bed.

Mickey knew he had to do something. He needed to make a bold move to get Ian back, but had no idea how. Instead, he just picked up the game controller and let out his frustrations on the people in the game. Killing them one by one.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ian's POV.**

"Ah fuck, that was good." Max said buttoning up his pants. Ian stayed in bed with the blankets covering him, grinning up at his boyfriend.

"You say that every time." He laughs and throws a pillow over at Max. "Come back to bed. Cuddle with me." He pouts.

"I need to go make some calls, babe. Work has been calling me and I need to get back to them." He explains, putting on one of Ian's shirts. He leans down and kisses the Red Head.

"You're supposed to be on vacation. Why is work calling you? Tell them to fuck off."

Max smiles softly and finds his phone in the bed. "I won't be long, I promise."

Ian nods and watches the older boy leave the room. He digs through his pants pocket and finds his own phone seeing that he had a missed call and a text message from Mickey.

Mickey: Hey [1:03 pm]

Ian: Hey [1:35 pm]

Mickey: What r u doin 2night? [1:38 pm]

Ian: Family stuff. [1:39 pm]

Ian: Why? [1:39 pm]

Mickey: Meet me at the dugout 11 2night. [1:46 pm]

Ian sighs at his phone, licking his lips in thought. He debated whether or not to go. He put his phone down when he heard Max coming back up the stairs, and settled into the sheets, happily.

"Look, I'm going to be a while. I need to go down to this Law Office in the city to do a business conference call…they figured I might as well do it now since I'm down here in Chicago…sorry babe, rain check on the movie date?" Max explained sitting down next to Ian on the bed with an apologetic look on his face. "I will be home late tonight. And I promise I'm all yours tomorrow."

Ian just nodded in understanding at his boyfriend. "Yeah, no problem." He holds himself up with his elbows and kisses his boyfriend on the lips before he watches the taller boy leave the room. Ian sinks back into the bed holding his phone up at his face.

Ian: Ok [2:00 pm]

_Later that night _

He took his time going to the dugout. The place they hooked up after Mickey got out of juvenile jail. It was one of the first times Ian felt close to the Thug and they stayed out almost the entire night. Fucking and just hanging out. They drank, smoked and talked. But mostly just fucked. It was a night neither of them could forget. He walked on the grass and could see the Thug sitting down on the benches. The same benches they sat on years ago.

He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and brought one of the sticks up to his lips. He had quit smoking a while back but it never lasted. It was a terrible addiction, but one that helped him relax. He could even see Mickey having the same idea, smoking one of his own cigarettes. He could also see that he had brought beer.

He finally reached the doorway of the dugout and leaned against the wall. He exhales the smoke, letting it roll off his tongue. He knew how much that drove Mickey crazy. The Ginger nodded at the Thug.

"Trying to bring back old memories here, Mick?" his tone of voice is light and relaxed.

"Just trying to win you back mostly."

It catches Ian off guard and almost chokes out the smoke trying to escape his lungs. Ian couldn't figure out Mickey right then. He couldn't tell if he was being serious. And if he was, why was he doing this now? Why not six years ago when he had the chance.

"I'm getting married." Ian makes his way over to sit next to Mickey.

"Yeah, and how is Mr. Perfect? Where is he hiding tonight?" He licks his lips, exhaling smoke through his nose.

"Max is at work. Something…something came up."

"Ah, work. He's a lawyer or some shit fancy like that right?"

"Yeah…something like that." He looks down at the ground and shuffles around dirt with his shoes not looking up at Mickey. "Why did you ask me to come _here _tonight? Why here?"

"I told ya, I'm winning you back."

"You had six years to win me back. You're a little too late."

"You know that I suck at being on time. I was like 40 minutes late to my own wedding 'cause I was bangin' you."

"How is Svetlana?"

"I left her years ago man. When – when I thought you were comin' back. I made sure her and I got a divorce. I get pictures once in a while of the kid, but yep. It's official, I'm a divorced man." Mickey spoke with such confidence and freedom in his voice. Something Ian hardly ever got to see.

"And your dad?"

"Back in jail man."

Ian doesn't say anything. There is nothing for him to say. Mickey was the one who invited him there, and yeah he showed up which gave the Thug mixed signals, but he was going to make Mickey call the shots. There was a long silence between them. It wasn't awkward. They sat there smoking the last bit of the cigarettes and caught a couple glances at each other.

"Here, shotgun." Mickey said and stuck a key into the side of one of the beer can, opening the top and starting to suck in the beer.

"No-Mick-" he started to say, but gave in quickly when the Thug handed him the can. Ian quickly sucked in the fluid, swallowed and finished the beer.

A stupid smile crept on Mickey's lips and tossed the can behind him. Ian knew that Mickey had this whole night planned. To relive old and good memories to try to win Ian back, but he wasn't that stupid. Ian was going to make Mickey work for it.

"You want me back, huh?"

"Yeah man. You don't need a fuckin' lawyer man to make you happy. You don't need to be a hundred miles away. You belong here."

"I like being with him. He treats me right…sex is great." He could almost see the older man shudder at his words.

"So he's good in bed and is good company. Aight, so he makes you happy then? You're happy?"

"I'm happy."

"Real fuckin' convincing man."

"I am happy! He doesn't treat me like shit. He's out which is awesome. He isn't afraid to hold my hand or kiss me in public. You know, on the plane ride here, we held hands the entire time. He loves me and tells me he loves me."

"Jesus Ian, that was six years ago. Get over it! I grew up. I'm a different person, okay?" Mickey reaches over and grabs Ian's hands, holding them in his. His body tensed up a little bit, but didn't pull away. Their fingers laced together and they stood there, staring at each other.

"What you did to me-what you did to us and what we had…you ruined it. How am I supposed to just…forget everything that happened?"

"Because you have feelings for me still."

"And why do you think that?"

"You showed up didn't you? You stayed this long already. You'd rather be here, figuring me out then at home with your wife." Mickey nibbled on his bottom lip, figuring out the right words to say to Ian, and Ian just stood there motionless. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't want to leave. "You're bored with him, aren't ya? Doesn't seem like an exciting fellow."

Ian studied Mickey's face and looked down at their hands. They had always fit perfectly together. "…say it then."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at the Ginger with a confused look on his face. "Say what?"

"Don't….you were going to say something to me six years ago. Don't what?"

Mickey rolled his eyes stepping away from the Ginger, gliding his thumb over his lip. Ian had enough, even six years later and he still couldn't say it? He shouldn't have come. Ian shook his head, and started to walk away from the Thug.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" Mickey yells at him, pushing his shoulder around so they were face to face again. "Don't you dare fucking walk away. Don't fucking leave me. Don't fucking pussy out just because you are not getting what you want and don't you fucking dare say that this is my fault. You left me. You stayed away from me. I wanted you then and I want you now. You knew how I felt and you used that against me because I was insecure and torn between you and my family. News flash Ian, not everyone has a fuckin' picture perfect family like you do. I didn't choose to be born into the most homophobic family on the fuckin' planet. But I wanted you and you knew that, and you still left."

Mickey spoke quickly and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. Ian just stood there, his eyes wide at the dark haired boy. For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to say to Mickey Milkovich.

"Just-don't leave me. Not again."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Mickeys POV**

He had said it. Everything he needed to say to the Ginger, and now the other boy had the ball in his court. He had to make the next move. There was nothing more Mickey could do but keep trying to convince Ian he was serious about getting him back. He had too.

He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Ian to see him cry. He wasn't going to cry in front of him. Ian kept staring at Mickey, not saying anything. He was almost positive that Ian wasn't going to say anything until he started backing up to leave him, again. Mickey rolled his eyes because he knew that he wasn't thinking straight. Mickey thought he probably just freaked him out, but he had been practicing what he was going to say to Ian for years that it all just came out at once.

Mickey quickly grips onto Ian's wrist, pulling the taller body closer to his to stop him from walking away. "Ian, baby…" Mickey started but quickly shut his mouth. No, he wasn't going to freak him out even more. "Jesus, fucking hell Ian would you look at me!? I'm trying to tell you that I need you, okay? I need you with me. Here." He could feel Ian tensing up in his grip so Mickey loosened it a bit, and when he did, Ian laced his fingers in with Mickey's once again.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry…" Ian said quietly, looking down at their shoes. Mickey used his other hand to tilt Ian's chin up so they were looking at each other again.

"No, no. Don't apologize. I'm a fucking dick, but I'm serious man. I want you. Everything. The holding hands, PDA if you fucking want. I want to move out with you and live together for a very, very long time. I want to go to family parties with you and go on vacations. I want it all…I just- I just want you, and I'm sorry that it took me six years and for you to move on to realize that."

Mickey couldn't read Ian's expression. It looked like a bit of relief but he also looked sad, and that was the last thing Mickey wanted.

"I'm with Max now, Mick. I can't just leave him. We're getting married."

"I know that man, I fucking know that. But you can't just decide that you want to be with him when you know you still have feelings for me. When you know how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me Mick?" The Red Head raised an eyebrow.

"You fuckin' know how I feel."

"Say it."

Mickey swallowed hard and disconnected their eye contact. He looked out to the big field and an idea came to him. He was going to be fucking romantic and make Ian enjoy it. He tugged the other boy out to the grass until they were in the middle of the field. Mickey gave him a small grin at Ian's confused look and laid down on the grass, looking up at Ian who looked all the sudden amused.

"What are you doing?"

"Fuckin' star gazing. Join me, asswipe."

Ian chuckled and gave in eventually, laying down beside the thug, crossing his arms over his own chest. Mickey's eyes shifted to Ian then moved his arm around the back of Ian's neck, pulling the body closer to his. It was a warm summer night, and the sky was clear. The two of them just laid there for a long time in silence.

"He will never feel the same way that I do about you, Ian." He finally breaks the silence, still looking up at the stars.

"I don't know what you feel, so I wouldn't know what you are talking about."

"Fuck Ian. He won't love you the way that I do. I know you so much better. I get you, your family, where you come from…everything, I fuckin' get it. We went through a lot and shit…and even though you won't admit it to yourself right now just know that I'm not giving up on your Ginger ass. You're too…important to me."

Ian lets out a shaky breath and Mickey looks over to see the Red Head with his eyes closed. He nibbles on his bottom lip and turns over on his side, wrapping his arm around Ian's waist, cuddling into him. He rested his head on his chest eventually when Ian didn't reject or pull away from him.

It was almost two in the morning and they had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ian's POV

He was woken up by the sounds of birds chirping loudly. His eyes fluttered opened, staring up at the bright blue sky and groaned lightly, shutting them again. As he moved around, he felt a smaller body in his arms and knew that it wasn't Max. He didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't. He felt guilty, and even though nothing had happened, he spent the night with someone who wasn't his boyfriend. Someone who he wanted to be his boyfriend.

"Fuck." Ian mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. He felt Mickey starting to move around and knew the Thug was staring up at him. "Don't fuckin' say a word, Mickey. I swear to God if you say one goddamn word I might actually hit you." Ian moved away from the Thug, sitting up and finally opening his eyes. Mickey got up too, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist from behind and kissing behind his ear. Ian sighed softly and felt his heart break. No, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't falling for Mickey Milkovich again. He couldn't be since he spent so long trying to forget about him and move on.

"Morning, Firecrotch, sleep well?" Ian could almost see the smug look on his face.

"What did I just say? Not. A. Fucking. Word." Ian took out his phone and saw he had a couple missed calls from Max and a text.

Max: Please call me. I'm worried. Where the hell are you? Nobody knows where you are…I know you're okay but I need to know where you are. Call me. Ian. [ 4:34 am]

"Shit…" Ian quickly dialed Lips number and looked back at Mickey, raising an eyebrow to tell him not to say a word. "Lip, hey. I need to ask you a favor…" Ian began and waited for his brother to respond. "Last night you and I were hanging at your house. We ate pizza, watched movies played some video games and I slept at your house." Ian nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Mickey`s here. I'll uh-tell you everything later. Let Mandy know okay? Thanks, I owe you." Ian hung up the phone and looked back at Mickey who had an amused look on his face. Ian just shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "Fuck off."

Ian then dialed Max's number. It was almost 6 in the morning but figured he'd leave a message if he didn't pick up. "Oh-yeah, hey Max. I'm okay. I – I hung out with Lip last night. Sorry, I got bored waiting around for you. We ordered pizza—" Ian began to explain but was interrupted by Mickey trailing kisses up his neck. The Ginger swallowed hard and closed his eyes to concentrate. "Movies…yeah we watched movies. Then played—_fuck_" Ian said softly when Mickey started sucking on a sweet spot on his neck. He quickly opened his eyes and pushed the thug off his neck. "Games. Video games. Then I just passed out."

Mickey covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing too loudly. "Yeah, that's Lip. He's going to make me breakfast and I'll come home soon. Alright? I – I love you too." When Ian said those three words, he was looking directly at Mickey whose face turned white. It was for Mickey, and he knew it too. Ian hung up the phone and swallowed hard once again.

"I have something to say to you now." Ian licked his lips and waited for Mickey to nod at him to go on. "I'm an asshole for leaving. It was selfish of me to do that, I get it. But you…you really fucked me up. You made me believe that I was nothing more to you then a quick fuck, but I knew that isn't what you felt. It was just something you wanted me to believe because you couldn't….admit you were, you are gay. Are you gay, Mickey?"

Mickey looked down at his hands. He hadn't necessarily admitted it to anybody out loud yet that he is gay, so it was still hard for the words to come out of his mouth. "Y-yes, fuck, yeah, Ian I'm fucking gay."

Ian nodded and closed his eyes to think. He had no idea what was next for them. Or for him and Max. "I just don't think you and I would work. We're too different…and it's been so long that I don't think it would feel right."

"Last night didn't feel right to you? We were cuddling and fuckin' watching shooting stars. Fuck Ian. Why can't you just admit that Max is just a rebound?"

"Because he's not just a rebound, Mickey!"

And before he could even object, Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's. He cupped both of Ian's cheeks in his small hands, holding his face firm in his grip, relishing the taste of his lips. The Ginger sat still for a couple seconds before he even realized what was going on. And once he felt the butterflies and the blood rushing to his cheeks, Ian's hands were placed on top of Mickey's hands, sighing in satisfaction and moving his lips in sync with the Thugs. He had forgotten how nice it was to kiss him. A small whine sound came out of Ian's mouth, and his eyebrows were scrunched together when Mickey pulled away.

"He's a fucking rebound, Gallagher."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Later that day. Ian's POV

He didn't stay long with Mickey. He needed to go back to Max. Ian rushed through the door and found Max sitting on the couch with Debbie. They were watching TV. They both looked up when Ian cleared his throat when they didn't hear him come in.

"Where were you?" Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"I stayed at Lips last night." Ian sat down on Max's lap, cupping both of his cheeks, planting a kiss on his lips. He needed to get Mickey out of his head.

"Umm..gross." Debbie stood up, grabbing her bowl of cereal with her, heading back upstairs to her room.

Max was grinning as he kissed Ian back, but pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him. "You smell gross." The older man leaned in and smelled Ian again. "Kinda like…outside or something. You smell like outside." He scrunched his eyebrows together and wrinkled his nose. "You need a shower."

Ian laughed and quickly tried to change the subject. "You should take a shower with me." He bit down on his lip and grinned. "I missed you. A lot." Ian leaned in again and pressed his lips to Max's neck. It wasn't the same as kissing Mickey's neck.

"Mmm, that sounds like a gre-" Max started to say but was interrupted by Ian's phone starting to ring. Ian sighed and took out his phone.

"MANDY MILKOBITCH CALLING."

"Mmm, one sec." Ian picked up the phone.

"Hey Mandy, I'll call ya back, I'm in the middle of something." Ian was about to hang up the phone.

"We need to talk."

"I know we do- but later, I'm with Max right now…"

"I'm outside your house, asswipe."

Ian quickly hung up the phone and gave Max an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry, babe…I'll be right back, okay? Mandy is here. I need to talk to her for like five minutes."

Max raised his eyebrow. "Weren't you with them all night?"

"Yeah-" Ian got up from his lap. "This is important though…sit tight, I won't be long." Ian leaned down and kissed the top of Max's head and headed out the door. Mandy was leaning up against the fence with her arms crossed over her chest. When the Red Head reached the Dark Haired girl, she punched his arm. "What the hell!?"

"No, fuck you! What the hell is your problem!?" Mandy softly yells at Ian.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mandy."

"You choose. Either Mickey or Max. You can't have both. Mickey wants you, Ian. He's ready now. He's in a good place. He needs you."

Ian sighs in frustration, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I fucking know. Okay. I heard all of this bullshit from him last night. I just- I can't choose. Not now. I need time to think. This isn't an easy decision. I lo-I like both. Max is good a good guy. He's put together…has a job, has a name for himself. He's good to me….but Mickey. He's my past. He is the bad that I like….Southside. Where I'm from. You know? But he's also good…and he's good for me. I just- I don't know, Mandy."

Mandy pulls him in for a hug and kisses his cheek. "Whatever you choose, you need to choose soon…it's not fair to either of them. Cheating on Max…Ian that's not cool."

"Wait-what? Mickey told you?"

"He didn't have to tell me jack shit, Ian. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Seriously, you two must have had some real good sex, because that boy was glowing."

"We did not have sex! Mandy! He just kissed me, okay? That's all that happened."

Mandy's eyes widened when Ian had said that, looking past Ian at the house. Ian followed her gaze and saw Max standing there, blinking at the both of them. He had overheard everything.

"Shit." Ian groaned running back up to the house for Max who slammed the door behind him.

[Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following my story *.* I had the idea for this story one night and I love how well it's progressed. And if anyone has ideas for one shots I will write them! Just leave a comment or something!]


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Mickey's POV

When Mickey got home that morning, Lip and Mandy were waiting for him in the kitchen. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face. He was happy for the first time in a very long time and he was getting Ian back. He could feel it. Ian wanted him as much as Mickey did, but he was deciding how he would tell Max.

"Seriously?" Lip raised an eyebrow when Mickey tried to hide the smile, but just shrugged at them. "I told you to stay away from Ian. He deserves to be happy. Max makes him happy."

"You told him to stay away from Ian? Why the hell would you do that!" Mandy hit Lip on the back of his head. "They need each other. You can't be that stupid to see that. Dude." Mickey was amused by the two arguing. "Yo, I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Ian. Talk some sense in that fucking thick ginger head of his." Mandy grabbed a hoodie that was on the back of one of the chairs and headed was out the door.

Mickey leaned against the counter and stared at Lip who was shaking his head at Mickey. "Nothing happened man. We just talked and fell asleep."

Lip wasn't convinced. He licked his lip, "So nothing happened? Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

"….well I kissed him one time."

That was enough for Lip. The older Gallagher brother reached over the counter, hitting his fist against Mickey's jaw, punching him as hard as he could. Mickey groaned loudly, losing his balance and falling over on the floor.

"Jesus Christ Lip!" Mickey held his hand against his face that he felt was bleeding. "Was that fucking necessary?!"

Lip walked around the kitchen and looked down at Mickey on the ground. "Leave my fucking brother alone Mickey. Don't fuck him up more than you already have." And he left Mickey like that, slamming the door behind him.

Mickey sat up, leaning his back against the fridge. He looked at his hand and sighed loudly when he saw all the blood. "Fucking prick." He mumbled to himself even though he knew nobody was there to hear him. He pulled out his phone and texted Ian.

Mickey: Ur fucking bro just punched me in the face. [9:34am]

Mickey: imma kill that bitch. [9:35 am]

He was a little worried when he didn't hear from the other right away. To take his mind off of the lack of texts he was getting, Mickey stood up and grabbed a bag of frozen peas to put on his face. He settled in his bed, turning on his Xbox. He played his game for about ten minutes before he heard the chimes of his phone. A smile grew on his face but it was soon gone when he had seen it was from Mandy.

Mandy: He found out! [9:50am

Mandy: Max! [9:50am]

Mandy: Max is gonna killll ha watch out big bro. [9:51am]

Mickey stared at his phone and took it as a good sign that Ian had told Max. He couldn't figure out exactly why he told Max, but decided not to think much of it. Ian was always trying to do the right thing and figured that's probably what he was trying to do.

Mickey put down his phone and started playing his game again. He tried not to think about why Ian hadn't yet text him back, or if they were fighting or not. From Mandy's text he imagined that Max was pissed. Mickey picked up his phone and started to text Mandy back.

Mickey: Stay out of my business. . what happened? [10:03am]

When Mickey pressed send he had got an incoming text from Ian.

Ian: I'm coming over soon. [10:03am]

Mickey's heart started to race. Ian had chosen him. For once he felt like he deserved someone. Things felt like they were going to be okay for the first time in a long time. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. He needed to look good. Mickey quickly washed himself up and put on clean clothes.

When he waited for Ian to come over, the Thug tided up around the house a bit. It's not like they were messy people, but when you live with three people, the apartment start to look like a mess. It was almost 11:00 when Mickey heard a knock on the door. He quickly checked himself out in the mirror before taking a breath and opening the door.

Mickey's heart dropped when it wasn't Ian standing in his doorway.

"Can I come in?" Max said raising an eyebrow at the Thug who was more than surprised. Mickey stepped aside to let the taller boy walk in his home.

"Uh-sure."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" Mickey closed the door, and turned around watching Max settle himself at a barstool in the kitchen.

"Carl has a big mouth."

"Does Firecrotch know you are here?" Mickey crosses his arms over his chest and walks over to Max, studying his face.

"Ian. His name is Ian. Not fucking Firecrotch." Max says defensively. "No, he doesn't know I'm here. I just took his phone and headed here. Ian think's I'm on a walk to clear my head…what happened to your face?" he raised an eyebrow at the bruise on Mickey.

Mickey knew what Ian's name was, but calling him Gallagher or Firecrotch was always something he did. It was something only he did and he liked it. He was pretty sure that Ian liked it too. "Uh…ran into a door. What are you doing here then?"

"I want to know why all of the sudden, after six fucking years of not seeing you, he decides that he wants to be with you still. Not a word from you, and the moment he comes back into town you are all he thinks about. Why is that?"

Mickey cleared his throat and scratched his cheek awkwardly. He was never good at talking about feeling. Especially when it came to Ian. "Uh-the guy digs me? I guess?"

"I mean. Fuck! Look at you! You have fucking knuckle tattoos. Jesus, how tacky can a person get? You live with your sister and you are still in the closet. What Ian see's in you is beyond me, but let me tell you something, Mickey. I know I make Ian happy. And I had no idea you even existed until the plane ride here when he had to warn me about a crazy ex."

Mickey got self-conscious all of the sudden, tucking his hands in his pockets to hide his tattoos.

"So until Ian says the words. Until he breaks up with me or whatever, I'm not going anywhere and you are not allowed to see him or talk to him. He has to decide for himself. He is in love with both of us- and that's a problem. So you need to stay away until he decides. Understand me?" Max stood up and stands in front of Mickey, hovering the smaller body and the Thug looks at him. Who was this guy to tell Mickey Milkovich what to do? No, he was the Southside Thug. Nobody tells him what to do or who he can and cannot see.

"Excuse me, asshole." Mickey took his hands out of his pockets and puffed his chest out, making himself seem taller than he actually was. "You don't get to tell me jack shit. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I won't stop seeing one of my best friends just because his fuckhead sad excuse of a fiancé is a little bit worried that he is in love with somebody else. That shit don't run well around here. This is the Southside. Nobody tells people from the Southside what to do. Especially not somebody who looks like you. So why don't you get your pretty ass on a plane and go back to where ever the fuck you came from."

Mickey huffs and walks over to the door, opening it and motioning him. "Now, get the fuck out of my house before I stick my foot up your ass to make you."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Mickeys POV.

It was almost nine at night when Mickey heard a loud knock on his door. He was lying on the couch icing his face, staring at his phone, waiting for a text from Ian. But he hadn't heard a word. The conversation with Max kept running through his head. He didn't expect the guy to be that tall, handsome or put together. He didn't seem like Ian's "type", then again, Mickey had no idea if Ian had a type. The Thug just assumed that he was the Red Head's type.

Mandy and Lip was out on a date and told Mickey not to get into any more trouble while they were gone. He rolled his eyes at them. It was practically his job to get into trouble.

He got up from the couch, tossing the frozen peas on the table, sighing as he walked over to the door. He was hoping it wasn't going to be Max again. He had enough of that guys shit. He opened the door and found the one person he wanted to see; Ian.

The Thug leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest with an amused look on his face. It took the Ginger long enough to show up. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip and pulled it in, sucking on it lightly, and Ian rolled his eyes, pushing past Mickey.

"Hey man, don't be pissed at me. I wasn't the asshole who told him." Mickey laughed as he shut the door behind him.

"I didn't fucking tell him- he overhead me talking to Mandy because she somehow got the impression that we slept together?" Ian's eyebrow was raised then tilted his head to the side. "What happened to your face?"

"Ran into a door." He lied and shook his head. "Look, your fuck buddy came here and tried to tell me I'm not allowed to see or talk to you until you make a decision. "

"This isn't fucking easy, Mick!" Ian yelled, covering his face with his hands. He groans loudly and sets himself down on the couch. Mickey walked over to him, sitting next to him. "I should just be alone. You two assholes can fuck off." He mumbles, uncovering his face to look at Mickey. And by the look he was giving, the Thug knew he wanted to kiss him. He knew that look better than anybody.

Mickey licked his lips looking down at Ian's, trying to resist the urge. It was hard for the both of them. "Christ." Mickey shook his head and stood up, giving distance between the both of them. He didn't want to make it harder for the Ginger. "Ian, man, look…I want to be with you. Fuck I regret waiting this long to say that…I've always wanted to be with you, aight? Max….is a fuckhead. But I guess you know him better. He just kind of looks like a douchebag. Does he get told that a lot? He just has that face you wanna fucking punch…" Mickey trailed off and brought his attention back to Ian who chuckled.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Ian asked suddenly, which confused Mickey. "He's leaving tomorrow…said he wants space and when I decide I can call him or whatever. I don't want to see him leave….it's going to be too hard."

"…That asshole trusts you to be alone here? With me?"

Ian nods his head.

"Shit, yeah…stay here. You can, uh-stay in my bed. I'll stay on the couch." Mickey got up to go get blankets when Ian grabs his wrist. He looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to stay with me. In your bed. All night." Ian stood up and wrapped a hand around Mickey's waist, pulling the smaller boy's body closer to his. Mickey could see the desperation in Ian's eyes. "Don't make this about choosing between you or Max. Make this so it's about you. It's always been you. So fucking show me why it's always been you, Mick." He pressed his forehead against Mickey's, and could basically feel the Thug's heart beating fast.

"I-" he tried to get the words out but they got stuck in his throat. It always happened when he tried to talk about his feelings. Ian closed his eyes and his face softened and could swear he heard the Ginger swear. "I fucking love you, ok? Jesus." Mickey blurted out and Ian opened his eyes wide, staring at Mickey.

The Dark haired boy just nodded and his voice softened into a whisper.

"Now go call your fucking fiancé and break up with him so you can bang me."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Ians POV

The Ginger borrowed a pair of Mickey sweat pants and one of his hoodies to lounge around in. He knew that they weren't going to be wearing clothes later on that night, but figured until then he would make himself comfortable. He sat on the couch with his phone in his hand, watching Mickey in the kitchen. The Thug was cooking up something for them to snack on. Pizza rolls.

Ian studied Mickey's features. It had been so long since they had hung out, Ian didn't notice until then all of his changes. His hair was a little longer, but still cut the same way. Buzzed on the sides and longer on the top. He had a little more facial hair and the circles around his eyes were darker. He looked tired, and that made him look significantly older. Mickey looks up from the stove at Ian staring at him, and Ian looked back down.

"Fuck you staring at?" Mickey started walking over to Ian, and the Ginger looked back at you.

"I was admiring you from a distance."

"That's fuckin' gay man." A smile grew on Mickey's lips that made Ian's heart melt.

"Shut the fuck up. It's been years since I've seen you. Excuse me for wanting to rememorize your face. Jesus." Ian crawled closer to the Thug who sat down next to him on the couch. He left his phone on the table. Mickey nibbled on his lip the way Ian loved so much and accepted Ian in his arms, holding the taller boy closely.

Ian made his way on top of Mickey, straddling his hips, his legs on either side of Mickey's body and his arms hooking around the back of his neck. He pressed his forehead against Mickey's and grinned at him. "You fucking suck." Ian sighed and closed his eyes when he felt Mickey's arms make their way around his waist, resting on his lower back.

"And why is that?" Mickey said almost in a whisper.

"You just do."

"You suck more. Call Max, Ian. I know you're avoiding doin' it. You need to do it."

Ian groaned as he tangled his fingers in the back of Mickey's hair. "I'd rather do you instead." A smile crept on his lips and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I won't let you fuck me until you break it off with him. I'm no second choice to you anymore. I'm yours and you're mine. That's the way it's gonna be from now on. I aint sharing you with no one." Ian loved possessive Mickey. "And plus, we gotta eat first. I'm fuckin' starving and I can't fuck on an empty stomach."

"Will you kiss me?"

Ian could see Mickey contemplating the question in his head and rolled his eyes when the Thug shook his head. "Fuck fine." Ian climbed off of Mickey's lap and grabbed his phone. "I'll go fucking call him. I need a cigarette."

Mickey reached over and grabbed a pack and a lighter, tossing it in Ian's direction and he caught it, taking out a cancer stick and making his way over to the balcony. He closed the door behind him, leaving Mickey to finish up cooking. Ian sat on a chair and lit his cigarette taking a couple of drags before dialing Max's number.

"Ian, where are you?" Max answered.

"I'm at Mickeys." Ian replied after a couple of seconds. He could hear Max sigh softly into the phone and knew exactly what expression he had on his face.

"So you are choosing him then? Really? After all this fucking time, you are choosing him?"

"…Max, I didn't know it was only ever going to be him. What you and I had…have, is real. I love you, Max…but I'm in love with him." Ian rubbed his temple then inhaled another drag, noticing Mickey had come out, sitting on the chair next to his. He had his own cigarette in his mouth.

"Why? What makes him so much better than me?"

"He isn't better than you, babe. And you're not better than him. You're two different people. I love you for different reasons. Jesus, it's hard to explain."

"Try."

Ian sighed and closed his eyes. "Mickey knows me…he gets me and accepts me. Even though he can be a total asshole sometimes, Mickey just…Mickey wants me no matter what." Ian opened his eyes and saw the Thug with his eyebrows raised. "Jesus, you both make me fuckin' happy, but Mickey knows me differently than you do. You know the version I created because I was so hurt by him. I wanted to get away from him and forced myself away from him."

"And you want to be with him now?"

"I thought I could find someone else that could make me feel the same way I did with Mickey….I thought you were going to be it. But there isn't anybody but him…Max I'm so sorry…so, so sorry." Ian tapped the cigarette to let the ashes fall and licked his lips.

"There's nothing I can do, is there?"

"No."

"Bye, Ian. It was fun while it lasted."

"I'm so-" Before Ian could finish his apology, Max had hung up the phone. Ian slowly removed the cell from his ear and stuffed it in his pocket. He couldn't look at Mickey, but Mickey kept contact with him.

"Ian?" Mickey tapped Ian's shoulder and he finally looked up at him.

"Let's go eat some fuckin' pizza rolls." Ian stood up and tossed the burnt out cigarette off the balcony before he let himself back into the house, the Thug following in suit.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

MICKEY'S POV

The sun was peering through the curtains in Mickey's room. It was nearly five in the morning when his eyes slowly began to open. He was lying on his stomach; arms curled around Ian's torso, legs tangled in with Ian's, and the Ginger had stayed in the same position the entire night. Mickey moved around a lot in his sleep, but Ian didn't move once.

Mickey looked up and Ian and was shocked for a minute when he had forgotten for just a split second what happened the night before. They must have fucked four or five times. They were both butt naked in his bed, covered by only sheets. The Thug reached on the floor to grab the bigger blanket to cover the two of them. It must have fallen in one of their many times of fucking.

Mickey began to close his eyes when Ian shifted in his sleep, beginning to wake up too. His arms tightened around the taller body, and he saw the smile forming on Ian's lips in his sleep. That's what Mickey wanted; to be able to make Ian happy even if they weren't doing anything.

Mickey moved himself so he was on top of Ian, and began kissing the nape of his neck. The kisses were gentle and lazy, but that didn't last long when he started to suck on the pale skin, leaving bruises and small bite marks. A small moan got stuck in Ian's throat. Mickey loved the sounds Ian made when he was turned on.

He trailed his kisses down Ian's chest, trying to capture every part of his body on his lips. He sucked on some parts of his stomach, licked other patches of skin and even mumbled incoherent words on his body. Ian knew what he was saying. Beneath him, Mickey could feel the Ginger getting turned on.

The Thug reached Ian's hip bones and kissed alone the V-line that lead to his length. And just to tease him, Mickey kissed all along his inner thighs, avoiding the member. Another whine left Ian's lips. His eyes were still closed and his breathing got heavier.

After a little bit of teasing, Mickey finally wrapped his mouth around Ian's length, taking him in and pulling off slightly. He looked up at the Ginger, who had finally opened his eyes to look down at Mickey with a satisfied look on his face. The Dark haired boy's lips tugged into a small smile around him, and began to bob his head up and down to get a good rhythm going. Surprising the Ginger every once and a little bit as he took him in further than before. Ian's hands curled around the sheets, fisting them tightly and lifting his hips up to push him in further into Mickey.

He brought one of his hands to meet with Ian's, letting him relax when he held them in his. He could hear Ian mumble curse words, but he knew it was only because it felt so good. Mickey trailed his tongue along Ian's length then took him in fully which caught Ian by surprise. A loud moan escaped from both their lips when Mickey moved back up.

He knew Ian wasn't going to last long. He never could first thing in the morning. Mickey pulled off and wrapped his hand around Ian's cock, stroking him faster to help him finish. Ian's eyes closed and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from making too much noise and finally let himself release. Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's kissing him lazily and pulling on his bottom lip when he was finished.

Ian opened his eyes and looked at Mickey with an amused expression and grinned at him happily.

"Morning to you too."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

IANS POV

They had stayed in bed pretty much all morning, cuddling, catching up and teasing each other. It was pure bliss for the both of them. Ian couldn't remember the last time he felt genuinely happy. It was around 10 in the morning when there was a knock on Mickey's door. They were still naked, so Ian covered them with the blanket before Mickey yelled "The fuck you want?"

Lip opened the door, pushing it open and standing outside, with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the both of them. "Seriously? We had to listen to you two fuck all night, and you're still going at it. Can you please take this elsewhere?"

"Fuck you. This is my house too. I pay rent. I can fuck whoever I want in my bed."

Ian could see how pissed off Lip was so he put a hand on Mickey's thigh and smiled at Lip. "Sorry, we will keep it down….or we will just leave. Mick, how about we go for a walk or something?"

"That's gay." Mickey replied keeping his gaze locked with Lips.

"Yeah, well get used to it." Ian moved to the side of the bed, pulling on his boxers. "Come on, get ready." He looked over at Lip nervously. He didn't know why he was so pissed off with them. He knew that Ian was involved with Mickey before. It didn't make sense why he's not okay with it now.

"I'm not going on some gay ass fucking walk, Gallagher. If you need the exercise so fucking badly I'm sure Carl can find a dog or something for you to walk." Mickey found his own boxers and put them on. He stood up and walked over to Lip who stood tall in front of him. Ian just stood back feeling a little bit hurt but mostly confused.

"Are you fucking joking Mickey? You're still acting like a fuckin' bitch after Ian gave up everything again to be with you? His new life and his new boyfriend and you won't go on a Goddamn walk with him?" Mickey raised an eyebrow at the older Gallagher brother and shook his head.

"This is none of your fuckin' business man. I don't fuckin' go on walks."

Ian had changed into his clothes in the time that they were arguing and pushed past both of them. He had enough of the both of them. He didn't risk everything to be back where he started. He started putting on his shoes when both of them had followed him out.

"Where are you going?" Mickey asked with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Away from here. Away from you. Jesus." He stood up and saw Mandy putting on her coat. She motioned him to let him know that she was going to go with him.

"Least there's one Milkovich who likes to go on fucking walks." Mandy grinned and wrapped her arms around Ian's waist and kissed his cheek.

"I happen to like my Gallagher men." She smiled and started walking towards the front door, bringing Ian with her.

"Ian, don't fucking leave." Mickey called for him. Ian turned around and let Mandy wait by the door as he walked back up to Mickey.

"Look, I want to be with you. Right, but I'm not going to hide anymore. And if that's what you want then maybe this won't work between us. I gave up everything thinking that going to be with you this time was going to be different. I'm not hiding in your bedroom every day because you're too scared about what people are going to think. I want to hold your hand and kiss you and show you off. I can't do that from in here. I need-I need time to think about this." Ian sighs and shakes his head. "Mickey, you promised me that this was going to be different. I thought I saw a different you-but all I see is the scared insecure Thug from six years ago." He presses his lips against his forehead and sighs when he feels the Thug shaking beneath his touch.

He knew Micky wanted all of that too. And it made him sad to know how hard it was for him. "I'm sorry." Ian whispers so only he would be able to hear.

_Later on _

"What do you see in Mickey?" Mandy asked, sipping the coffee Ian had bought her. They had ordered coffees from a Starbucks nearby and decided to sit in to catch up. They hadn't really had the chance to since he returned home. Ian shrugged, stirring his own coffee with a spoon; mixing in the cream and sugar.

"What do you see in Lip?" Mandy chuckles and shrugged as well.

"I guess we both have asshole brothers." She gave him a small smile and sat back in her seat, holding the mug in her hands.

"What is Lip's problem with Mickey?"

"He's just being protective over you. He thinks that if Mickey hurts you again you're going to run off again. He warned Mickey not to go near you and shit…Mickey likes a challenge. And besides, I think he really liked Max."

"…I'm not going to run off again…."Ian began bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake going back to Mickey?"

Ian had always respected Mandy's opinion. She always knew the right thing to do and knew what was best for everyone. She always took on the job to make sure everyone was taken care of. The Milkovich sister smiled small and put down her mug. She took Ian's hand in hers, holding it on the table.

"Ian, he loves you. He's just a fuckhead and can't express emotions like that. I've never seen anyone affect him the way you do…give him time to adjust. This is new to him. He's never been in a serious relationship and I can see he's really trying. I want you two to work out. You make him so happy." She squeezes his hand and Ian nods. His phone vibrated on the table.

Mickey: I'm a dick. Sorry. [11:45am]

Ian smiled and looked down into his coffee. Mandy gently kicked his leg from underneath the table, grinning at him. "That him?" she raised an eyebrow and Ian nodded.

"See! He makes you happy too. Just give him time."

Ian nods and his phone vibrates again.

Mickey: Where are you? I'll walk with u all day if that's wat u want. Talk 2 me. [11:46am]

Ian: …that's pretty gay, Mick. [11:47am]

Mickey: fuck u [11:49am]

Ian: Starbucks. [11:51 am]

Mickey: be there in 10. [11:53am]


	19. Chapter Nineteen

MICKEY'S POV

He couldn't lose Ian again. Not like last time. And if doing a couple of dumb things with him in public so Ian can "show him off" to get him off his back, then Mickey decided he could handle it. Mickey reached the Starbucks he knew that Ian and Mandy were at and could see them through the window. He sighed to himself. He had never stepped in a Starbucks in his life and couldn't believe that he was about to step into one.

When he got inside, he felt like eyes were on him. He did not fit in. He didn't look like a hipster, reading a book or writing poems in his little journal. He couldn't justify why anybody would spend 5 dollars on a coffee and had absolutely no idea what a macchiato was. He scratched his cheek awkwardly and made eye contact with Mandy who nodded at him. He stuffs his hands in his pockets awkwardly, and made his way over to his boyfriend and sister. When he reached their table, Mandy stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Fuck you."

Mickey sat down in the spot Mandy was sitting in and watched her leave before he made eye contact with the Ginger. He nibbled on his lip having a staring contest with him, knowing Ian wasn't going to speak first. The Thug then broke eye contact, looking around the small coffee shop realizing nobody was paying attention to them. Nobody was thinking anything of the two of them sitting together and nobody was about to call them out for being "fags." His gaze met back with Ian's, who had a small smile on his face. He caught on with Mickey's realization.

It took a lot of courage for Mickey to do it, but his hand slowly moved along the table and placed it on top of Ian's. And the Ginger accepted the sign of affection right away. Their fingers laced together perfectly on top of the table and Mickey didn't look around once. He couldn't.

"You're doing great." Ian leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper so only Mickey could hear. The Thug nodded, continuing to bite on his lip. He felt Ian squeeze his hand which gave him more reassurance.

"Are…are people staring?" Mickey asked, still not looking away from their hands.

"Nope. Not once person has looked over here. Everything is okay. Nobody is going to hurt you…hurt us." Ian spoke in a soft tone to try and make Mickey feel a little better. The dark haired boy slowly looked up at Ian and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"We look like fuckin' faggots." Mickey laughed off his uncomfortableness. Ian scoffed with a smile on his face, scooting over to the next seat so he was sitting closer to Mickey.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"They got beer?" Mickey eyed the coffee bar and Ian studied his face to figure out if he was joking or not. He wasn't.

"No Mick…this is a coffee shop." Ian laughed and cupped Mickey's cheek and was about to kiss him but held off. He knew PDA was a no, no.

Mickey raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend and looked around once again before he quickly pressed his lips against Ian's. It was quick and sweet, nothing special, but Mickey kissed Ian in public for the first time.

Ian decided not to make a big deal of it. He knew if he did Mickey would never do it again, and although he wasn't expecting PDA to become something that happens on a regular basis, Ian wanted Mickey to become more comfortable with himself.

Mickey slouched in his seat, but was still touching Ian's hand. Rubbing the top of his pale skin with his thumb and smiling stupidly at his boyfriend. "Wanna head out?" Mickey suggested to the Ginger.

"Where we gonna go?"

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk or some shit?"

"…we don't have to-"

"We're going for a fucking walk." Mickey stood up, grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him with him. "You were being such a baby about it before so we are going on that walk whether you like it or not." Mickey pushed open the door and headed out.

{authors note: I just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing replies! I enjoy reading all of them! Sorry this chapter is a little short. I wrote this last night when I was wasted and I'm hung over right now so I don't really feel adding on right now. Next chapter will be super drama filled and awesome and long. Promise!}


	20. Chapter Twenty

Ian's POV

It had been a couple weeks since they started dating. Everything was good for the both of them. Ian stayed over at Mickey's house most nights, and even though the place was crowed, and Lip was starting to get irritated with the both of them, they enjoyed the idea of living together.

Ian had got a job at a local gay club as a bar tender. It took a lot of convincing, fucking and whining for Ian to get Mickey on board with the idea. He got paid well and tipped even better because he is what they call him a "twink" and the only condition was nobody is allowed to touch Ian. Mickey showed up some nights and hung out at the bar keeping Ian company and scaring off anybody who got too close. Mickey understood though that he had to flirt a little bit to get tipped better. The ginger loved Mickey's possessively jealous side. He found it incredibly sexy and the sex was always great whenever Mickey felt threatened.

It was a long day and Ian came home around two in the morning. Trying not to make any noise in the bedroom, he stripped himself naked before climbing into bed. He smelt of musk cigarettes and alcohol but knew Mickey didn't mind the smell. The Thug had turned over and stared at Ian, which caught him by surprise. He didn't expect him to be awake.

"Hey." Ian smiled at him softly, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"You left your phone here." Mickey responded not kissing Ian. He sat up and turned on the lamp. Ian followed in suit, a little confused.

"Did I?"

"Yeah. And you got a missed call. A missed text. A miss face time? What the fuck is a face time even?" Mickey reached over and grabbed Ian's iphone and threw it at him. Ian blinked a few times and knew what was going on. Max.

Ian opened his phone and knew that Mickey had been going through his messages. He turned off his phone and looked at Mickey.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why the fuck you are talking to him!" Mickey shouted back at Ian.

"He's my friend still!" Ian got up and put on his boxers. He wasn't going to argue about this. Not at two in the morning.

"Don't fucking walk away from me." Mickey threw a pillow at the Ginger. "You can't be friends with somebody you were fucking. Somebody you were in love with. Shit don't work like that, Gallagher. You can't talk to him anymore!"

"You read the texts Mickey. Nothing is going on. It's just casual. I did fucking dump the guy over the phone. Excuse me for feeling a little bit guilty about it. Christ." Ian picked up the pillow that was thrown at him and grabbed a blanket from on top of the bed.

"Get back in bed, Ian."

"I don't want to be around you right now."

"I said, get back in bed!" Mickey threw another pillow. Ian didn't understand why Mickey was being so aggressive and upset over something that wasn't a big deal. He understood a little why he would be upset, but Ian knew it was something more. He wouldn't be making such a big deal over something like this if something else was going on.

Ian walked back over to the bed sat in front of him. Their knees were touching and Ian grabbed Mickey's hands in his. "I just gotta know he's gonna be okay." Mickey just stared at him unconvinced. "Mickey, what is it?" The Thug just shook his head and looked away. Ian could see that he was going to cry. Fuck, Ian hated it when he cried. "Mickey, what is it?"

"You dumped him."

"Yeah, I dumped him…I know I dumped him."

"You dumped him and you're still talking to him to make sure he's okay." Mickey bit on his bottom lip, blinking back his tears.

"….yeah?"

Mickey looked back at Ian and his eyes were red. Ian's heart felt like it had dropped. He was so confused.

"Fuck, forget it."

Mickey gathered the blankets in his arms, pulling it up and covering his face underneath it, lying back down. Ian crawled on top of him, pulling down the blankets and kissed his neck. "Mick…tell me. What's going on? Why are you really upset?"

His voice is muffled but Ian understood. "You make it look like it was hard to dump him and leave him. And when you did it to me, it was so easy for you. You stopped checking in on me…"

"Why are you still upset over that? I'm with you now. We're good…well I thought we were good. Mickey, I'm not going to leave you again, alright? I'm sorry I did that in the first place. Fuck." Ian moved Mickey's hair away from his eyes so he could see him properly.

"I'm upset over it because it fucking sucked. I don't like Max. Neither should you. So fuck off about him."

"You're telling me I can't talk to him anymore?"

"I'm telling you it pisses me off when you talk to him."

"…Alright, fine. Whatever." Ian huffed and got back into his spot on the bed, facing away from Ian. He hated going to bed angry with Mickey.

The thug turned off the light and sighed deeply before he turned Ian over so they were face to face. "I just don't like other guys thinkin' they can have you whenever. You're mine." Ian nodded. "If you want to talk to that fuckin' asswipe, go right ahead. I aint your keeper. But just know I won't be happy bout it." Ian nodded again. "Fuck, Ian. Say something." Mickey's arm wrapped around Ian's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Marry me."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

MICKEY'S POV

Mickey heard the words come out of Ian's mouth. He read it on his lips and his expression told the Thug that he was serious. His body tensed up against Ian's and he started chewing on his lip. His eyebrows knit together, studying the Red Head before he moved away from him.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"Mickey."

He didn't say anything he just looked at Ian unconvinced and uncomfortable with the topic.

"Wh-what?"

"Marry. Me." Ian spoke, sitting up once again.

"No."

"Mickey. Fucking marry me." A smile formed on Ian's lips and straddled Mickey's waist. The Thug was about to wrap his hands around the Ginger's waist, but Ian grabbed both his arms and pinned them roughly above Mickey's head. The Thug just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I go and do something stupid like that?" He hissed, making no attempt in escaping Ian's grasp.

"You love me. I love you. And so you know that I'm all in this relationship. Nobody else out there for me but you. Max means nothing to me. You're all I want. Fucking marry me, please."

"So where's my fuckin' ring then?" An amused smile appears on Mickey's lips and Ian leans down to kiss Mickey. He happily kissed the Ginger back.

"If you say, 'Yes Ian, I'd love to marry you.' I'll go get you a ring tomorrow morning."

The Thug considered the Ginger for a second. He knew that this should be a no brainer. Him and Ian were made to be with each other and he wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of his life. But did he really want to marry again? What would his dad say? And his brothers? He knew Mandy would be the only one who would accept him which is why she is the only one of his siblings who know the truth. Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck ever, Gallagher. Let's do this."

Ian let go of Mickey's arms and the Thug pulled down the taller body on top of his. He kissed him hard and Ian smiled against his lips. Mickey pulled away and looked at Ian seriously. "You better not be fuckin' with me."

Ian shook his head. "I'm not. I want to marry you."

Ian fell asleep in Mickey's arms that night. They usually cuddled when they slept, but Mickey was usually the one being cuddled. This time, Mickey held Ian in his arms all night and didn't dare to move. The Thug didn't sleep much that night. So much was running through his mind. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ian. And if getting married to him was an option, he wanted to do it. He just couldn't think about what people were going to say. He needed to grow a pair and just be proud to be with Ian.

That morning, Mickey woke up before Ian. He had got dressed and headed out. Mostly to clear his head, but found himself at a jewelry store. The man behind the counter was eyeing him suspiciously. If Mickey wanted to rob the place, he would have already. He walked over to the man and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I uh- need a ring." Mickey spoke lowly so only the man could hear him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of ring are you looking for, sir?"

"The wedding kind? I don't fuckin' know man. Somethin not too expensive or flashy. Somethin that says 'fuck you, let's get hitched.'"

The man behind the counter chuckled at Mickey's nervousness and nodded. "Alright, so tell me about her. Does she like diamonds?"

Mickey swallowed hard and shook his head. "No man, fuck." He took a deep breath and looked around before he leaned over the counter and spoke even quieter than before. "He's a fuckin' firecrotch. Was in the army and shit…" Mickey trailed off trying to read the other man's expression. He just nodded at him and walked away to get a ring. Mickey took a deep breath and tried to relax.

The man came back with a gold wedding band in a little velvet box. It was simple, just like Mickey wanted it to be. It was perfect. "This one is 550$." Mickey nodded and took out an envelope with money in it. The money he had been saving.

He gave the man the money and stuffed the box in his pocket. "Hey , uh, thanks."

The man just nodded at Mickey with a small smile on his face. "Good luck."

The walk home seemed to drag on. Mickey was nervous but excited at the same time. He couldn't wait to see Ian's face when he gave him a ring. He wanted the Ginger to know that he was serious too. He wanted to marry him more than nothing.

When he opened the door to their house, Mickey shrugged off his coat and walked into the living room. Lip, Ian and Mandy were sitting around watching TV. Only Ian looked at Mickey.

"Hey, where were ya?"

Mandy and Lip then looked at Mickey too. Shit, he was going to chicken out. Mickey just shrugged and all three of them looked at him worried.

"You okay?" Mandy stood up and walked over to Mickey. She knew that look better than anyone.

"yeah, I'm fuckin' fine. Leave me alone." Mickey rolled his eyes at them and closed his bedroom door behind him. Mickey sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Ian to come in.

It didn't take long.

"Mickey." Ian closed the door and walked over to the Thug, crouching down in front of him. He grabbed both is hands and tried to comfort him. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

The only thought that was going through his mind was the ring burning through his pocket. He looked at Ian and saw his entire life in front of him. Mickey stood up, and closed his eyes. Ian followed in suit and stood up as well. Mickey opened his eyes and took a deep breath, cursing lightly.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the velvet box and tossed it Ian's way, watching the Ginger catch it. At first, he looked confused, but that quickly changed when he realized what he was doing.

"Is this…?" Ian started as he opened the box, a big smile forming on his lips.

"You got me a ring."

"I got you a ring." Mickey replied, sitting back down on the bed, starting to relax a bit.

"Say it." Ian grinned at him, handing back Mickey the box.

"What?"

"Ask me." Ian nodded excitedly. "Please. I want to hear you say it. Get down on a knee and say it."

Mickey rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He got down on one knee. Lip and Mandy knocked on the door and opened it. Both the looks on their faces was priceless.

"What?!" Mandy grinned.

"Fuck you." Mickey replied before looking back up at Ian.

"Marry me, Gallagher." Mickey huffed and Ian nodded happily. Mickey took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the finger, fitting perfectly.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

IAN'S POV

"Mickey. We are not getting married in Vegas. I don't care if we can get a good deal at a little chapel because you know a guy who knows a guy who has connections there. We don't have enough money to even go down to Vegas."

They were seated around the kitchen table making plans. Well, Ian was making plans. Mickey was eating a bowl of cereal, watching Netflix on his laptop with one ear bud in his ear, half listening to Ian.

"No, man it's totally cool." Mickey took a bite of his captain crunch and chewed it loudly with a goofy grin on his face, laughing at his TV show. "Carlos can hook us up with a ride down there too. We can just say I gotta do some business down there and we're good to go." He nods at his plan and bursts out laughing from the show.

Ian had enough of this. He needed Mickey to pay attention and help him. This wasn't just his wedding. He pushes down the computer screen so it shuts and watched Mickey's face when his show turned off. Ian raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and shook his head. "And what kind of business would that be?"

Mickey put down his bowl of cereal and opened up his laptop again. "Don't fuckin' do that, Gallagher." He pressed play once again on his show and brought his attention back to Ian only for a second. "Coke. I sell coke once in a while to make a couple extra hundred. It's good. As far as everyone knows we're going down there for a couple days to expand my client base and we can go get hitched or whatever. It's a fool proof plan." He laughed again, almost spitting out his cereal. "This show is fucking great."

Once Ian was positive that Mickey was being serious about his plan, he stood up, tossing his cigarette into his bowl of cereal and walking past him, slamming the bedroom door behind him. He took out one of his backpacks and started shoving clothes inside when Mickey walked into the room, leaning against the door staring at Ian.

"What is your problem now?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously?" He grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Mickey. "Fuck you."

Mickey caught the pillow and looked at him with an amused smile. "Seriously, Gallagher. Why don't you take the fuckin' stick out from your ass and tell me what's wrong."

"You're pissing me off." Ian turned around and headed towards the bathroom to grab his tooth brush. Mickey followed him.

"I'm pissing you off." Mickey nods. "I'm pissing you off and because I'm pissing you off you're leaving?"

"Yup."

"You can't leave."

"I can if I want too." Ian protested turning back around, pushing past Mickey.

"We're getting married. You're stuck with me now. You can't leave."

Ian shoved a few more items in his backpack before throwing on one of Mickey's hoodies and tied up his shoe laces.

"No, apparently we're selling blow down in Vegas. Not getting married." Ian rolled his eyes and saw the look on Mickey's face. He finally understood why he was pissed off.

"Alright, so you're pissed that I'm selling coke?"

"I'm pissed off because you're selling drugs. You have a criminal record you fuckhead and if you get caught you'll end up in jail. I'm pissed off because we're supposed to be getting married, not hitched. I'm pissed off because you're still scared about what people are going to think when they find out you're gay. I'm pissed off because I want everyone to know and come to our wedding but you would rather turn it into some kind of joke and do it in Vegas when you know my family can't afford to go down there. You want this to be a secret still. I'm pissed off because it's fucking exhausting being in love with you."

Ian sighed and put the backpack on over his shoulders, gripping onto the straps. Mickey's amused look quickly turned into a frown and looked down at his feet. Ian walked over to him, pulling him by his waist. He kissed the top of his head and feels Mickey tense up at his touch.

"Figure your shit out. I'll be at the house."

"You're not leaving me are you?" Mickey's voice is quiet and he didn't look up at the Ginger.

"I'm not leaving you. I just think you need to think this through. If you still want this, let me know. We don't need to get married. I still want to be with you…I just don't want to be your secret." Ian slips off the ring Mickey gave him and puts it into the palm of the Thugs hand. Mickey closes his fist around the small band.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Mickey's POV

He didn't understand why he always did this to himself. He knew exactly what he wanted and he fought so hard to get what he wanted. He risked everything and made Ian risk everything so they could be together and still he managed to fuck things up with him. He always told himself that next time would be different and things will be better between them, but it was a never ending cycle between Ian and Mickey. They fought over the same thing: Mickey's insecurities about being gay.

When it was just the two of them, Mickey was fine. He was more open and comfortable with Ian than he ever has been. But when it comes down to going into public, Mickey decides that he is going to hide in his shell. It's not like Ian was asking him to make out in the middle of the street or hold hands in a super market, but Mickey ignored Ian completely when things started to seem a little more than friends while they were out in public.

Again, the same thoughts ran through the Thug's mind as he walked towards the Gallagher house. "I'm not going to lose him again. I'm not going to be scared anymore. Everything is going to be fine." He wanted everything to be fine, he didn't want to be scared but when you grew up in the Milkovich house, anything that was somewhat different was always wrong in Terry's eyes. Mickey had no other choice but to be scared. For his safety, and for Ian's. The ring was in the palm of his hand and Mickey had to decide if he wanted to risk everything, even Terry finding out, just to be with Ian.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the Gallagher's front door, waiting for someone to answer. He was hoping that it would be Ian so he could avoid any questions from the siblings, but again Mickey wasn't a lucky person and got Carl at the door. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the younger boy stepped aside to let Mickey in without saying anything. Mickey walked in and shoved his hands in his pockets, ring still in his hand. He looked around the house and it was silent and completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Mickey finally broke the silence.

"Mike and Fiona took Liam to Wal Mart to go shopping for some clothes….Debbie is out with her boyfriend to the movies I think….Mandy and Lip was here earlier but I think they said something about going grocery shopping and I'm just left here all alone." Carl closed the door and flopped back onto the couch.

"….Ian. Where's Ian?" Mickey was uninterested with everybody else except Ian but pretended otherwise.

"Oh Ian…." Carl raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you two fighting? Isn't that why he's back here and not with you?"

Mickey didn't want to be playing these games with Carl. He wanted to find Ian and work everything out. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend and make everything better.

"Yes, where the fuck is Gallagher. This is important." Mickey was growing impatient.

"Upstairs. He's taking a nap I think. Or jacking off to a photo of you." Carl turned up the volume of the TV and the Thug made his way upstairs. It had been a while since he was in the Gallagher house and it felt strange. He had never been upstairs.

Ian was lying face down into a pillow, his back moving up and down. He was asleep. Mickey gently closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He was trying to figure out a romantic way to play it out, but Mickey wasn't a romantic guy. So instead, he poked Ian's butt. The Ginger made no sign of waking up, so Mickey poked him again. Ian slowly began to rise his head to look at Mickey. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just touch my butt?"

"I like your butt."

"I like yours." Ian half smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

Mickey pulled out the ring and gently took Ian's hand, slipping the ring back on. Ian didn't pull away; he just kept on looking at him.

"We can do any kind of ceremony you want. You can invite whoever the fuck you want. Invite fucking Terry for all I give a shit. I don't…I don't want to lose you. I decided a long time ago that this is what I want. You're what I want. I'm sorry that this is takin' longer for me to adjust to… I wish I had your confidence and shit. But I just don't… it's just… you can't keep doing this to me, Gallagher. Threatenin' to leave me every time I do somethin' wrong or somethin' you don't agree with. I'm not you…I can never be you. I'm a Thug. I do drugs. I sell drugs. I beat people up when they piss me off and I steal shit. That's just who I fuckin' am. So now you gotta decide if that's who you want to be with. An insecure ga-gay Thug who's scared of what people think." Mickey took a deep breath and licked his lips before bringing up Ian's hand to kiss it. "I'm in love with you, aight? This aint gonna be easy. But if you want this, lets fuckin' do this."

Ian considered Mickey for a couple seconds before nodding his head and sitting up to wrap his arms around the back of Mickey's neck. Their foreheads pressed together and Mickey could feel himself relax in Ian's touch. Ian's lips tugged into a smirk and he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Lets send Terry an invitation." He joked and pecked Mickey's lips softly. "I'm sorry that I pressure you. I know I do it too often and I should be more patient. You are doing great. I'm really happy with how far we've come…." Mickey nodded at his words and was comforted by the fact that Ian saw how hard he was trying.

"Let's fucking do this." Ian pressed his lips once again against Mickey's lips.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Ian's POV

"You ready for this?" Ian looked over at Mickey before he put his hand on the doorknob. They were in front of the Gallagher house going for dinner. Only them Lip and Mandy knew the real reason for the dinner. They were going to announce their engagement. Ian couldn't read Mickey's facial expression. He nodded, and looked ready, but if he were a dog, his tail would be in between his legs.

"Yeah, just open the fuckin' door already would ya?"Mickey snapped back. Ian wasn't going to try and convince Mickey to be nice. He was nervous, he understood. Ian just quickly pecked Mickey on the cheek and opened the front door.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen passing plates around and talking loudly. Everyone had a beer in their hands and all cheered happily when they saw Ian and Mickey walk through the door. The Gallagher clan heard that Ian and Mickey were dating from little updates from Lip. They were all very surprised at first, but figured if Ian loved him, so could they. They all had a hunch that something was going on between them years ago, but never said anything.

"Finally! Grab a drink and sit down, we're about to eat!" Fiona grinned, enveloping the two boys in her arms into a hug. Ian could feel Mickey tense up at the affection. They reached the kitchen and Ian got two beers from the fridge and handed one to Mickey, and they both sat down at the table.

"Hope you like day old lasagna because that's what we're having." Mike took the pan out from the oven and placed it on the kitchen table.

"It's always better the second night anyway." Debbie protested as she put her cell phone on the table, grabbing herself a scoop of pasta.

Ian watched Mickey from across the table. His head was down a bit and he gripped onto his beer bottle tightly. Ian wished that he would relax, so he nudged the Thug's foot from underneath the table. Mickey slowly looked up, raising an eyebrow at Ian, and the Ginger did it again but this time rubbing his foot against Mickey's leg.

Mickey gave him a "are you really fuckin' playing footsies with me right now?" look. Ian just chuckled into his beer bottle and looked at Lip who knew exactly what they were doing.

"Looks great." Ian tried to participate in the conversation.

"So uh- Mickey, what are you up too these days?" Fiona scooped some pasta onto everyone's plate. Mickey just smiled at her softly, trying to be as polite as he could.

"Um, mostly working. Thinkin' about taking my GED then take some courses. I don't know. Get shit together I guess."

"Yeah? Good for you Mickey. That sounds like a great idea." Fiona raised her bottle to him. He just nodded at her, smiling back. Ian was happy that things were falling into place. Where things needed to be.

After dinner, they all left plates on the table and sat around the living room, buzzed and catching up. Lip and Mandy shared a chair, Ian and Mickey were on the floor and the rest were on the couch. Eventually, Kev and Veronica joined the party, bringing over another case of beer and chips.

"So I have an announcement" Ian took a long sip from his bottle and half smiled at everyone when they gave him their attention. Ian could feel Mickey about to hide in his shell again. "Mick and I are going to be getting married." He nodded and took another sip.

The entire room fell silent and Ian held out his hand to confirm the announcement. Mickey just nibbled on his lip, trying to read everyone's expression. It was hard to tell.

"Well congrats!" Kev yelled happily. He handed over his beer to Veronica and made his way over the two boys, embracing them in a hug. Ian happily hugged the giant male, but Mickey was a little hesitant.

"Thanks." Ian grinned and looked around at his other siblings for their reactions. Carl looked confused. Still trying to figure out where the gay wieners go. Debbie looked happy, but Ian thought she was waiting for everyone else to react before she congratulated them. Lip and Mandy already knew and Fiona looked pissed.

"No." She shook her head taking a long and thoughtful sip of her beer. "Hell no." She repeated. She almost looked disgusted.

"No?" Ian raised an eyebrow and looked over at Mike who removed himself from the situation. There was no way in convincing Fiona when she's already made up her mind.

"Yeah, you heard me. No."

"Why the fuck not?" Ian felt defensive. Over Mickey and their relationship. They worked so hard to get to where they were, and now somebody he thought he could trust is telling him no? He looked over at Mickey and Ian couldn't tell how he was feeling and that scared him.

"He's wrong for you, Ian. He made you leave. We all know that's the real reason you left." Mickey tensed up beside Ian. Fiona took a moment and inhaled deeply. "Sorry Mickey, I bet you're a really…good guy underneath….but I just can't have you ruining my little brother's life again. We were only supportive before because we didn't think it would last that long. But you're not going to marry him."

"I forgave him for what he did. I was messed up. It was more than just him." Ian began to protest as he grabbed Mickey's hand in his but the Thug pulled away. Ian looked at him confused and watched him stand up. Mickey just left the room without saying a word. "Fuck." Ian got up and eyed Fiona before he followed Mickey out the door.

"Mickey wait!" He yelled for him. Mickey stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. When Ian finally caught up to the older male, he turned him around and tried to pull him closer. Mickey just pushed him away, his eyes getting red. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Ian said trying to hold onto whatever he had left with Mickey, but the Thug just held himself in his own arms. He nibbled on his bottom lip and swallowed hard. "Mickey?" Ian said in a soft whisper.

"I'm not a bad person." Mickey finally said after what seemed to be the longest 10 seconds of Ian's life.

"No, no, of course you're not. I know that. She's just holding onto the past. You and I, we're good. Okay? Don't listen to her."

"I'm good for you…"

"Yes. The only one for me. I promise you, Mickey. Don't listen to her. You're the only one I want. Mickey, please… look at me, you're not even looking at me."

He was avoiding eye contact with Ian the entire time. He was staring at his shoes, and Ian knew that if he looked at him he'd start crying. He slowly looked up and Ian cupped both his cheeks in his hands and smiled at him softly.

"Your family is so important to you, Gallagher. How are you going to marry me if they aren't supporting us?" Mickey chewed on his lip and Ian just shook his head.

"Fi will come around. She will see how you changed and how happy you make me. I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Mickey nodded and looked around quickly before he pressed his lips onto Ian's. The Ginger sighed happily at the thought that he didn't lose Mickey. They pulled away from each other and Mickey inhaled deeply.

"Can we just go home? I don't know, watch a movie or somethin'? I'm fucking tired now."

"Anything for you."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Mickey's POV.

It was a couple weeks after the incident at the Gallagher house. Mickey distanced himself from them in case they had more to say about his relationship with Ian. He decided that he was going to trust Ian and believe that one day they were going to come around.

It was later at night; Mickey was spread out on the couch with a bag of chips on his chest. He was watching a documentary on sharks and had the house to himself. Mandy was at work, Lip was at the Gallagher house and Ian was doing ''stuff.'' Mickey pretended that he didn't care that Ian didn't tell him what he was up too, but it had been bugging him all day.

He checked his cell phone more than he usually does to see if his boyfriend had texted him, but not a single word all day. It was almost ten at night when the front door opened. Mickey barely lifted his head to see who it was. All he saw was the ginger hair and he knew instantly who it was. He was still going to pretend like he wasn't interested in what the younger boy had been up too all day.

Ian took his time too, making his way over to Mickey and that pissed him off even more. He took the time to take off his shoes, hang up his coat, and go to the bathroom before meeting Mickey in the living room. The Ginger sat at the edge of the couch, pulling Mickey's feet up and placing them on his lap. He started rubbing Mickey's feet which made the Thug raise both his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Ian looked confused at Mickey's confused look.

"What do you mean what?" Mickey crunched down on one of his Doritos.

"You look…pissed?" Ian continued to rub Mickey's feet, and the Thug loved it.

"I'm not pissed." He turned his head back to the TV and turned the volume up louder.

"Mickey…?"

"The fuck do you want Gallagher? Can't you see I'm watchin' a fucking TV show? Sharks man. Now go fuck off." Mickey shooed him away as he bit down on another chip.

Ian rolled his eyes and although Mickey wasn't paying attention, he could feel Ian's annoyance. He got up and walked out of the room into Mickey's bedroom. It was about five minutes later when Mickey looked up from the couch and saw that the bedroom door was closed. He sighed heavily and turned off the TV before he made his way into the bedroom.

When he opened the door, the lights were turned off and Ian was lighting candles around the room. Mickey couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped his mouth. He quickly covered his lips with the palm of his hand and turned around. He couldn't watch Ian; it was too funny to him.

"Gallagher, what the fuck are you doing!?" he was still laughing.

Ian came up behind Mickey, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling the older male into the room. Mickey couldn't believe what he was doing. Ian turned Mickey around and looked down at him, grinning.

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"You're being fuckin' gay man. What the hell is all this for? Jesus, this is a fire hazard." Mickey started laughing again at Ian but was quickly shut up when Ian pressed his lips against Mickey's. The Thug quickly got into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of Ian's neck, pulling him closer.

A soft whine left Mickey's lips when Ian pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw the glow in his eyes which made Mickey's heart melt. He never thought anyone could have that effect on him, but Ian Gallagher was the one able to do that to him.

"I have a surprise for you."

"It better not be any more fucking candles man. I don't think your hair could handle this type of competition."

"Don't you want to know what I've been doing all day?"

"I could care less, really."

Ian took Mickey's hand and slipped something in the palm of his hand. Mickey raised an eyebrow and looked down at his hands and found a key lying in the middle of his palm. He was confused.

"…Gallagher what is this?" Mickey held the key in front of his face to examine it.

"It's a key."

"I see that it's a fucking key. No shit. What does this key open?"

"The door to our new apartment."

Mickey's eyes shifted from the key to Ian's face. He blinked a few times to see if the other male was joking or not. But Ian expression told Mickey that he was serious.

"What apartment? Ian, we can't afford an apartment. You want this big wedding that we have to pay for somehow-"

"We can do the Vegas thing. Compromise right? We can road trip to Vegas, get married there, make a vacation out of it…honeymoon or whatever, and the rest of the money is a down payment on a house. I figured this all out. That key you're holding, it's ours, Mick."

"…We have our own place."

"We have our own place." Ian nodded at Mickey.

"You bought a fucking place. You left me here all day bored as shit, so you can go buy a fucking house without me so you can surprise me with these lame cheap ass candles to be romantic?"

"You pissed?"

"I fucking love you, Gallagher."


End file.
